Since a storage medium is subject to various types of noise, distortion and interference, various errors can occur at the output of the storage medium. The current trend is to store greater amounts of digital data in smaller areas on the storage medium. This trend increases the probability of errors. To correct the errors, error correction coding is used.
There are various error correction coding techniques. One class of such error correction codes is the well-known Reed Solomon (RS) codes. The Reed Solomon (RS) encoding technique appends to each block of b user data symbols 2t redundancy symbols to create a codeword (where t represents the designed symbol error correcting capacity of the code). There are b+2t symbols in a RS codeword. The RS codewords are transmitted to and from the storage medium with a certain error probability. During the decoding phase, certain error patterns introduced from the transmission of the data from the storage medium can be detected and the original data reconstructed by analyzing the received data.
Often errors occur in bursts rather than in random patterns, so that several consecutive bytes are in error. If all the errors in such a burst are confined to a single codeword, the error correction coding technique may not be able to correct these errors, since the coding technique's capacity is limited to correcting a predefined number of errors and the error burst may exceed this capacity. Interleaving is often used to overcome this problem. Interleaving is a technique that distributes user data symbols over several codewords so that the symbols from any given codeword are well separated during transmission. When the codewords are reconstructed during the decoding process, error bursts introduced during the transmission are broken up and spread across several codewords. The distribution of the errors in this manner is done so that the number of errors present in a codeword is more likely to be within the capacity of the error correction technique.
Encoded data is stored at a certain physical block address (PBA) on the storage medium. The PBA can be used in the encoding process in such a way that if encoded data is decoded using a different PBA, then the decoding process will fail, i.e., the data will appear to have uncorrectable errors. When uncorrectable data is detected, it is beneficial to know the source of the errors. Accordingly, there exists a need for an encoding scheme that addresses this problem.